Technical Field:
The present disclosure relates to a variable speed transmission for a vehicle, such as an aircraft.
Description of Related Art:
Conventionally, aircraft such as helicopters, utilize a gearbox to reduce turbine engine speed and achieve the desired main rotor speed. It can be desirable to selectively operate an aircraft at lower main rotor speeds. Typically, a main rotor operated at lower speeds produces less noise. In one conventional method, the lower main rotor speed is achieved by operating the engine at a lower engine speed; however, conventional turbine engines operate most efficiently at just one speed. Moreover, reducing the engine speed can impact engine performance, such as fuel consumption.
Although great strides have been made in the field of aircraft gearboxes, there is a need for an improved variable speed gearbox.